moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Twierdza Shiro
"Z mrocznych odmętów przybywamy Ciemności w twoim sercu Desperacko szukamy" - Reibithumb|Twierdza Shiro 'Twierdza Shiro- '''jedno z najnowszych budynków w CreepyTown, które dosłownie wyrosło z pola niedawnej bitwy. Twierdza ta jest sporych rozmiarów wieżą, stworzoną z mrocznej magii i przybierającą postać tradycyjnej japońskiej budowli. Większą część jej mieszkańców stanowią Yomotsu-shikome, pochodzące z Zaświatów istoty, które pod nieobecność większości mieszkańców CreepyTown próbowali zająć miasteczko. Historia Wszystko zaczęło się w czasie ataku Grupy Rognara na CreepyTown. To właśnie wtedy w CreepyForest doszło do polowania drużyny Experienty na młodą Insanity. Dziewczyna początkowo była łatwym celem dla swoich oprawców- sytuacja jednak całkowicie się zmieniła, gdy kosmitka weszła w swój tryb bojowy i sama zaczęła mordować tych, którzy przybyli po jej głowę. Jedną z jej ofiar był nekomacki żołnierz, którego imię pozostaje po dziś dzień nieznane. Żołnierz ten, leżał w miejscu w którym obecnie znajduje się Twierdza, z przypaloną skóra i przebitymi płucami, ostatkami sił modląc się do bogini Izanami, by rozniosła cały Kraj w powietrze. Gdy umarł, doszło do dziwnej anomalii, gdyż cząstka jego duszy pozostała przy rozkładającym się ciele, była ona jednak tak mała, że ani przebiegający tamtędy Przemek, ani zabierająca ciało Nekomaty Salai jej nie wyczuli. Część pragnącego zemsty nieczłowieka pozostała jednak w tamtym miejscu, rosnąc w siłę między innymi dzięki energii magicznej uwolnionej dzięki pożarowi w Starożytnej Bibliotece. Nadal jednak obecność tej cząstki właściwie nic nie znaczyła. Sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać na początku pamiętnej walki mieszkańców CreepyTown z córką samego Legiona, Creatrix. Właśnie wtedy, połączona siła magiczna Mikhalna Shadowna, Salai, Renzana i Insanity starła się z magią trzeciej najpotężniejszej istoty Legionu, tworząc wybuch który mógłby pochłonąć nawet połowę miasteczka, gdyby nie interwencja Arcymaga. Skończyło się na stworzeniu sporego krateru, tak głębokiego, że z zewnątrz nie dało się dostrzec jego dna. Cząstka duszy Nekomaty nasyciła się dodatkowym pokładem magicznej energii, po czym zanurzyła się w głębinach krateru. Z thumb|290px|Izanami (https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/489836896953861458/)dnia na dzień resztka jestectwa nieczłowieka coraz bardziej łączyła się ze wszechogarniającą ciemnością, ostatecznie wypełniając ją energią magiczną i łamiąc barierę pomiędzy światem materialnym a Zaświatami. Wtedy właśnie tropem duszy Nekomaty ruszyło echo jego pragnącego zemsty krzyku, który po kolejnych długich dniach dotarł do Yomi, krainy ciemności zamieszkiwanej przez Izanami. Japońska Bogini Śmierci wysłuchała modłów swojego upadłego wyznawcy, po czym wyciągnęła swoją dłoń ku górze. Jej rozpadająca kończyna przedostała się do dna krateru, po czym odpadła i zaczęła zamieniać się w mroczną wieżę, jaka dzisiaj stoi w miejscu zaciętych walk. Twierdza Shiro pojawiła się w CreepyTown w momencie gdy większa część jej mieszkańców przebywała w zupełnie innej części Kraju. To dawało jej mieszkańcom olbrzymią przewagę. Gdy tylko masywne, czerwone drzwi Shiro stanęły otworem, z jej wnętrza niczym fala ruszyły masy rządnych krwii ciał. thumb|left|212px|Yomotsu-shikomeNależały one do Yomotsu-shikome, prawdawnych istot stworzonych przez Izanami, w celu zamordowania jej męża/brata, Izanagiego, które teraz szykowały się by uczynić z miasteczka rzeźnię. Pierwszą mieszkanką jaka natrafiła na szalejące potwory była Vellox, która akurat urządziła sobie spacer wzdłuż CreepyForestu. Dwójka Yomotsu-shikome wyskoczyła zza krzaków, rzucając się na dziewczynę, która w ostatniej chwili przeskoczyła w cień znajdującego się za nią budynku. Następnie ponownie się zmaterializowała i uderzyła Mocą Cienia w jednego z przeciwników, zabijając go na miejscu. Drugi Yomotsu był już o wiele bardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem- najpierw zdołał do niej dobiec, a następnie zablokował jej cios mieczem. Zapewne Vellox wpadłaby w poważne tarapaty, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie przybył Ender, który wbił potworowi nóż w gardło. Był to jednak zaledwie początek kolejnej inwazji, z jaką musiało sobie poradzić miasteczko. Tysiące dzieci Izanami rozlało się po całym CreepyTown, uderzając w takie miejsca jak Cmentarz technologi, Dwór Rodu Fush, Pracownię TS, Sklepik osobliwości czy Wieżę Maga. Te dwa ostatnie budynki zdołały obronić się same, dzięki zaawansowanym systemom ochronnym (odpowiednio- technologicznym i magicznym), jednak pozostałe szybko znalazły się w tarapatach. Ender, Vellox, TajemnicaSieci i Scarlett rozpoczęli walkę z nacierającymi przeciwnikami i chociaż zdołali powalić ich dziesiątki, to i tak znajdowali się w odwrocie. W tych walkach szczególnie wyróżnił się Baldanders, którego ulubioną taktyką stało się przyjmowanie postaci Yomotsu-shikome a następnie wskakiwanie w ich tłum i mordowanie ich od środka. Bitwa z siłami ciemności szybko skupiła się pod ścianami Vanilla Unicorn, gdzie garstka mieszkańców prowadziła desperacką obronę. Pomimo faktu, że przebywająca na dachu TajemnicaSieci była idealnie ustawiona by ostrzeliwać przeciwników z dystansu, a uzbrojeni pracownicy burdelu i ożywieńcy Scarlett stanowili spore wsparcie, ich opór był całkowicie bezcelowy. Jako pierwszy poważne obrażenia poniósł Ender, w którego klatkę piersiową wbite zostały pazury jednego ze stworów. Scarlett skupiła się na tym, żeby go ocalić, a jej dezorientacja pozwoliła jednemu z Yomotsu-shikome rzucić w nią nożem, przebijając jej ramię na wylot. TajemnicaSieci wykorzystała swoją wiązkę energii by odepchnąć kilkunastu wrogich przybyszów, co pozwoliło Vellox zabrać Endera i Nekromantkę do wnętrza budynku- było to jednak drobne zwycięstwo, w obliczu praktycznie nieuniknionej klęski. Wybawienie nadeszło nagle i wbrew podejrzeniom obrońców, nie byli to powracający mieszkańcy. thumb|268px|Xuru Prowadzeni przez Xuru Jeźdźcy oraz Licze wbili się wprost w najczulszy punkt atakujących, a poruszające się za nimi Kościotrupy rozpoczęły agresywny ostrzał wroga z łuków i kusz. Yomotsu-shikome w większości zignorowały burdel, by ruszyć wprost na jednostki nieumarłych- wtedy właśnie na polu bitwy ukazały się Pająki, prowadzone przez samą Królową, Elise. Uderzyły całą masąthumb|left|316px|Królowa Elise na tyły obcej armii, dając jej bardzo mało czasu na poprawną reakcję. W szeregach Yomotsu-shikome nastąpił całkowity chaos, dziesiątki z nich zaczęły padać, jedno po drugim. Te ze stworów które postanowiły jednak kontynuować próbę dotarcia do wnętrza Vanilla Unicorn, osiągnęły swój cel. Gdy tylko przebiły się przez drzwi wejściowe, znalazły się pod ostrzałem pracowników oraz mieszkańców miasteczka. Scarlett, pomimo ran uderzyła w przebijających się przeciwników swoim płomieniem a Ender ponownie udowodnił swoją wytrzymałość, rzucając się do walki wręcz nawet w obliczu śmiertelnie poważnych obrażeń. Pomimo ich heroicznej obrony, Yomotsu-shikome nadal przedzierały się do wnętrza. Sytuację nieco poprawiła kakofonia wystrzałów, która zapanowała gdy do wnętrza budynku przedostała się inna, równie obca istota. Różowowłosa, poważnie uzbrojona dziewczyna zaczęła znienacka odstrzeliwać przeciwników, wyzywając ich przy okazji od "noobów". W tym momencie mieszkańcy CT poznali Rinnie. Dopiero łącząc siły we współpracy z nią zdołali obronić Vanilla Unicorn. Przybycie armii z Village of the death oraz udana obrona VU całkowicie zmieniła sytuację w miasteczku. Teraz połączone siły mieszkańców zaczęły wypierać nieproszonych gości, aż do miejsca z którego przybyli. Przed Twierdzą Shiro w jednej chwili zgromadziły się wszystkie siły, które obroniły miasteczko, obserwując jak ostatni spośród Yomotsu-shikome uciekają do wnętrza budowli. Gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły wszyscy spodziewali się powrotu poznanego zagrożenia, jednak istota która wyszła, w niczym nie przypominała odpartych potworów.thumb|304px|Reibi Istota która wypełzła, przypominała 5-metrowe skrzyżowanie ślimaka z wężem, noszącym na pysku białą, humanoidalną maskę. Przedstawiła się jako Reibi, duch którego celem jest obrona "daru Izanami". Kościotrupy natychmiast rozpoczęły ostrzał niezwykłej istoty, jednak pojawiające się znikąd, eteryczne ręce zdołały złapać bądź przyjąć na siebie je wszystkie. Kilka Liczów również rzuciło się na Reibiego, ten jednak rozgniótł ich na miazgę swoim masywnym cielskiem. W tej sytuacji jasnym było, że masa nie zdoła przepędzić z miasteczka tego zagrożenia- trzeba było postawić na indywidualną walkę. Pierwsza do pojedynku stanęła Rinnie. Jej huraganowy ostrzał został zablokowany w identyczny sposób w jaki Reibi obronił się przed wcześniejszymi strzałami, a uderzenie ogonem zniszczyło doszczętnie Armadillosy. Dziewczyna zdołała jeszcze zarysować jego skórę, nim została rozerwana na strzępy. Następną próbę podjął Xuru, którego zaklęcia ofensywne zniszczyły eteryczne dłonie Reibiego, jednak nim duch zdołał zrobić cokolwiek więcej, został pozbawiony głowy przez długi język przeciwnika. Trzecia natarła Elise, która postanowiła przeciwstawić się brutalnej sile, brutalną siłą. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że jej przeciwnik....podskoczy wysoko w górę, po czym niemal rozgniecie ją swoim cielskiem. Królową udało się pomimo ciężkich ran ocalić, gdyż jej Pająki natychmiast rzuciły się wrogiego ducha, ponosząc przy tym ofiarną śmierć. Po tak zaprezentowanych umiejętnościach jasnym stało się, że na tą chwilę nie ma sposobu, by pozbyć się Reibiego. Duch wyśmiał swoich przeciwników, po czym zapowiedział godzinę zemsty na całym CreepyTown i zniknął za drzwiami Twierdzy Shiro. Dopiero gdy do CreepyTown wróciła ważniejsza część mieszkańców, temat został ponownie poruszony. Gdy Strange zobaczyła poprzewracane szklanki w VU, sama gotowała się żeby ruszyć do wnętrza Twierdzy. Mikhaln chciał zbadać to dziwne zjawisko a Quint...Quint chciał się ponapi#rdalać z Reibim. Naprzeciw nim wszystkim stanął jednak Przemek, który obiecał, że zajmie się sprawą. Chłopak, pomimo próśb i gróźb (głównie gróźb) piratki udał się do wnętrza Twierdzy samotnie. Odprowadzający go tam towarzysze widzieli, jak z pewną dozą niepewności staje przed otwartymi drzwiami- a później, jak pochłania go ciemność, a samo wejście zamyka się z hukiem. Reinkarnator wyszedł po 72 godzinach, bez koszulki, z rozerwanymi spodniami i krwią, lecącą z niemal każdego miejsca na ciele. Był straszliwie ranny i zmęczony, ale triumfował. Pomimo faktu że Twierdza Shiro wciąż stoi tam gdzie się pojawiła, żadna istota nie wyszła z jej wnętrza odkąd zawitał tam Przemek. Opis Od strony zewnętrznej Twierdza przypomina tradycyjny japoński zamek-wieżę (zwaną w Japonii właśnie Shiro). Posiada 7 pięter oraz objętościowo zajmuje teren 20 m/2. Od bramy wejściowej, po sam czubek cała budowla emanuje mroczną energią, przybierającą postać czerwonej poświaty. Sama Twierdza Shiro znajduje się w CreepyForest. Ciężko powiedzieć jak budynek wygląda od wewnątrz, wszystkie informacje na ten temat pochodzą od Przemka: ''"Czerwień. Czerwień jest tam dosłownie wszędzie- na ścianach, podłodzę, suficie i tobie samym. Po jakimś czasie przestajesz ją nawet zauważać- przyzwyczajasz się, stajesz się częścią środowiska. Drugim kolorem jaki tam znajdziesz, jest czerń, a raczej obecna tam ciemność. Mrok spowija twój wzrok w równym stopniu co czerwień, nie pozwalając Ci dostrzec niedoskonałości tamtej rzeczywistości. Tak, niedoskonałości. Tamta przestrzeń jest...popsuta. Niczym w zjebanej symulacji, cały obraz traci ostrość, a niektóre jego elementy znikają, by powrócić popsute, skrzywione. Yomotsu-shikome są tam wszędzie, są częścią tamtego środowiska. Zobaczysz to dopiero gdy zaczną się wylewać z drewnianych sufitów, wyskakiwać zza parawanów bądź łapać Cię za nogi, wyrastając spod ziemi. Nie pamiętam wiele więcej, bo żadna dodatkowa wiedza nie jest mi tam potrzebna" Można spokojnie wyjść z założenia, że cała budowla jest większa wewnątrz niż jest na zewnątrz. Ciekawostki *Przemek twierdzi, że we wnętrzu Twierdzy jest w stanie przetrwać jedynie trójka mieszkańców: on sam, Strange oraz Salai. Podciął tym samym skrzydła Mikhalnowi i Ienstratowi. *Zamieszkujący tą budowlę Reibi nie jest istotą z mitologi japońskiej- nawet Reinkarnator o nim wcześniej nie słyszał. *Próby ostrzeliwania budynku brońmi różnego kalibru kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Zresztą zdaniem Przemka zniszczenie Twierdzy nie sprawi, że Yomotsu-shikome znikną. *Elise w czasie nieobecności Przemka wysłała do środka 50 niewielkich Pająków- powrócił jedynie jeden. Z tego co od niego usłyszała wychodziło, że wnętrze Twierdzy mogłoby rywalizować z najgłębszymi kręgami Piekła. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures